


What are you gonna do?

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Beomgyu, I wish i knew how to fix this mess but i dont so i‘m just uploading it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Taehyun, cop kang taehyun, criminal choi beomgyu, horny beomgyu, i still dont know how to tag, it‘s really rushed, taegyu, well plot if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Officer Taehyun finally cornered Beomgyu again, but the arrest did not go as planned...





	What are you gonna do?

„FREEZE!“ Taehyun yelled at the man as he pointed a gun at him from behind. The sound of releasing the safety catch echoing through the dark alley. The man who had a gun pointed at him was no other but Choi Beomgyu, charged for multiple criminal activities: drug dealing, assault, illegal gambling… 

Taehyun finally caught him. The blonde man slowly lifted his arms into the air, accepting his defeat. He turned around, biting his lip as he revealed his seductive appearance. His jeans were ripped, his white shirt tucked into his pants, his black denim jacket ripped as well. A choker decorating his neck. A few tattoos on his arms and one on his neck. A fresh bruise coloring his cheek in a dark red tone. 

„Choi Beomgyu, you‘re arrested for drug dealing once again.“ Taehyun spoke confidently. 

„But I‘m innocent, officer.“ Beomgyu answered. 

Taehyun took a few steps closer, his gun still pointed at his head. 

„Empty your pockets.“ he ordered.

Beomgyu chuckled.

„Do it.“ he said louder. 

„Alright, officer.“ Beomgyu reached into his pockets and took out his wallet, his phone and a few little bags filled with pills. 

Taehyun ordered him to come closer so he could grab his belongings from him. As Beomgyu walked towards him he checked Taehyun out, his tight cop uniform fitting him perfectly, obviously enough for Taehyun to notice. 

„Put them on the ground.“

Beomgyu did what he said. 

„Now turn around and spread your arms.“ 

While Beomgyu turned around Taehyun put his gun back onto his belt case and started to check if Beomgyu was hiding anything under his clothes. He started at this left arm, roamed his hands over his chest and further to his right arm, then traced his hand down Beomgyu‘s toned stomach and his waist, down to his hips and his legs. Beomgyu could feel his skin burning under his clothes. He knew Taehyun far too well. 

About a year ago he arrested Beomgyu already but when they were on their way to the police station Beomgyu almost seduced him in the car. Fortunately for Beomgyu he managed to escape prison in less than a month. 

After checking Beomgyu‘s clothes, Taehyun harshly grabbed his right wrist and tucked it behind his back to put the handcuffs on.

„Ah-” Beomgyu yelped when the cop took his arm. 

„Don‘t make weird sounds, I‘m just putting cuffs on you.“ 

„You became a lot rougher since the last time we met. You remember?“

„Of course I remember- I got into a shit ton of trouble because of you.“

Beomgyu laughed. 

„Sorry about that~” he called out teasingly while turning around to face Taehyun. Their height was pretty similar so they looked directly into each other‘s eyes. Beomgyu‘s puppy eyes made Taehyun so weak..he couldn‘t help but let his gaze fall onto the criminal‘s lips who were basically waiting for Taehyun to attack them.

_ But no, he needed to stay strong this time. It was his job to lock him up and finally after months of work he got a hold of Beomgyu again. He couldn‘t mess this up, no, not today.  _

„It‘s time to go to the police station.“ Taehyun said while grabbing Beomgyu‘s arm and pulling him towards the police car which was parked messily on the side of the alley. 

„I won‘t talk though.“ Beomgyu said. 

„What?“

„I won‘t talk.“

„So what? I don‘t care since it‘s the detective‘s job to get a confession out of you.“

„I‘ll tell them you‘re the reason why I won‘t talk.“

„You think they‘d rather believe a criminal than me, an actual cop?“ Taehyun scoffed. 

Beomgyu smiled.

„Yes~ cause your boss knows that we two have had history~” 

When Beomgyu mentioned their “history”, Taehyun snapped. He pushed Beomgyu against the side of his car so they would stand face to face, only a few inches parting their lips. 

„You‘re getting on my fucking nerves.“ Taehyun grutted through his teeth, his eyes piercing through Beomgyu‘s basically.

„And you‘re turning me on~“ Beomgyu answered as he pushed his hips forward a bit, the bulge in his pants rubbing against Tae‘s thigh. 

„What the fuck do you want? Is this a fucking joke to you?!“ Taehyun shouted angrily.

„Fuck me one last time, right here, right now. Just like the good old days. And I‘ll tell the interrogators everything.“ Beomgyu whispered.

Silence. 

Taehyun was not sure if he could trust Beomgyu. He had escaped once already, so he didn‘t want to risk it again. But then again, if Beomgyu convinces the detectives of his words he himself will be in trouble again- he could get fired. Not to mention the way Beomgyu was rubbing himself on his thigh made it hard for Taehyun to control himself. 

Just when Beomgyu was about to say something again, Taehyun pressed his lips on the other‘s, their bodies finally touching as well and his hands grabbing a hold of Beomgyu‘s hair. Taehyun was quick to slide his tongue into Beomgyu‘s mouth, tasting every bit of it while the other let out a few muffled but satisfied moans, which drove Taehyun crazy. 

„Don‘t think I‘ll go easy on you.“ Taehyun said while quickly opening Beomgyu‘s belt and pants. 

„You know just how I like it~” 

Taehyun moved the other to the hood of the car, turning him around and pressing his upper body onto the cold metal, his cuffed hands still secured on his back. He then pulled down his pants, revealing his perfectly peach-shaped ass and to Taehyun‘s surprise Beomgyu had already prepared himself with a buttplug. 

„Are you serious?“

„What? I knew you were going to fuck me so-”

„You‘re so fucking weird…” Taehyun mumbled as he slowly pulled the plug out of him, earning a moan from Beomgyu in response. Taehyun pulled his pants down as well and positioned his hard cock at Beomgyu‘s hole. 

„I don‘t have any lube so it might hurt.“ 

Beomgyu laughed. 

„I don‘t care- just fuck me already-”

And just when Beomgyu finished his sentence Taehyun pushed his length inside, making the criminal scream in pain before he covered his mouth with his hand. 

„Are you crazy?! Be quiet for fucks sake!“ Taehyun scolded and started to thrust into Beomgyu at a rather fast pace, the adrenaline in his veins telling him to finish as quickly as possible in fear of getting caught. Beomgyu didn‘t seem to mind, his moans were loud and needy but his mouth was covered by Taehyun‘s hand, that eventually became wet and messy from Beomgyu‘s drool and tears. He arched his back when Taehyun hit his sensitive spot, waves of pleasure shivering over his body with a little bit of pain still stinging in his lower body. Meanwhile Taehyun had a hard time staying quiet as well, Beomgyu‘s tight walls urging him to go even faster and harder and his skin was burning hot under his uniform, his hair already starting to stick onto his forehead. 

His thrusts became sloppier, so he removed his hand from Beomgyu‘s mouth to hold his hips instead, making his thrusts more fierce, but the other‘s moans were echoing through the alley in result. The way Beomgyu‘s head was leaning on the hood, his silky hair partly falling on his face and his satisfied smile...a view Taehyun would never want to admit he loved…

At this point the car was moving in sync with their bodies and Beomgyu began to moan Taehyun‘s name as he got closer to his climax. 

„Taehyun-ah, I‘m gonna- cum-” he mumbled in between his moans, his head starting to feel dizzy as the knot in his lower body became unbearable. Taehyun let his head fall into his neck when he pounded into Beomgyu a few more times before releasing himself inside of him while riding out his high, enough for Beomgyu to cum as well, his cum sticking between his shirt and the hood of the car. Taehyun pulled out once he calmed down and Beomgyu lifted his body off the car. 

„How about another round?“ the criminal asked, making Taehyun scoff. 

„You said ‘one last time’, now it‘s time to go to the police station. We had a deal.“ he said while pulling up first his and then Beomgyu‘s pants. Just as he finished closing Beomgyu‘s belt, the criminal kicked him into the balls twice, making Taehyun fall to the ground. Beomgyu ran further into the alley, where he wanted to escape through earlier. 

When Beomgyu looked back he saw Taehyun reaching for his gun, but it was not in his pocket. 

„Gun- Gun? Where the fuck is my gun?!“ he yelled, looking around on the ground, panicking. Beomgyu laughed at him. 

„You should learn from your mistakes, dumbass!“ he screamed happily like a child before disappearing into the dark. 

Taehyun sat on the ground, running his hands through his hair while staring into the dark in which Beomgyu disappeared. 

„P.O.-26, status update.“ a message came through his walkie-talkie. 

„P.O.-26 here. Target escaped.“ 

„Please confirm your update.“

“I‘m sorry...“ 

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone, @txtnsfw_ here
> 
> I‘m sorry this is not really a good smut...idk I‘m not satisfied with how it turned out but I hope I can upload at least one more smut before school starts!   
Follow me on Twitter if you want to or send me questions/requests on my cc! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/txtnsfw


End file.
